Typical optical communications systems employ a plurality of optical nodes that are adapted to transmit and receive optical signals over one or more communications links between the nodes, e.g. a fiber-optic cable, waveguide, or other optical communications link. Each node may include a transmitter such as a laser, and/or a receiver such as a photo-diode or other light sensitive detector. Generally, the wavelengths associated with electromagnetic optical signals is understood to be from approximately 300 μm (corresponding frequency in free space of 1 THz) to 10 nm (corresponding frequency in free space of 30,000 THz).
Optical communications systems are advantageous in comparison with electrical or wireless communications systems in that they are capable of communicating information at very fast speeds. One problem with optical communications system is that operation of lasers and other system components may consume relatively large amounts of power.